


such a pretty face, on a pretty neck

by goingunder



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, im gonna add more tags as it continues lol, jinyoung just wants to get fucked, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingunder/pseuds/goingunder
Summary: jinyoung wants to get fucked and is about to make that happen. basically.





	such a pretty face, on a pretty neck

jinyoung knew that he shouldn't be so rash. but his blood was boiling and the past week's, no, the past month's stress has been sitting on his shoulders and back for so fucking long that he knew that being rash was the only way to release this energy burning within him.  
so, he did what he knows how to do best. he crept into his flatmate's room while he was fast asleep. jinyoung didn't understand why jacks didn't just regulate his sleep like the normal folks do. maybe that way, he wouldn't be dead asleep at 3 P.M. and would be able to salvage yet another pair of pants that jinyoung was planning on getting so utterly wet and dirty. jinyoung liked jackson's pants better than his own. he liked the that they were skin tight on his back but looser around his thighs, horizontal rips going across the upper thighs leaving little to imagination as too much skin was out. jinyoung always thought some of his best assets were below the waist. starting from his firm and tight ass, going down his toned thighs and equally toned calfs, both from years of track. running his fingers through the rips in the pants, jinyoung quietly wondered how these pants would look on it's rightful owner. jackson too, would say that his best feature were his thick thighs. jinyoung briefly wondered if he could come just from riding jackson's thighs. he thinks he could. jackson's thighs have always intrigued jinyoung. he likes to think that if he were to straddle the blonde and keep rubbing his groin up and down his legs, jackson would be more than willing to grab jinyoung tightly by the waist and thrust up accordingly. jackson has always been a helpful friend. 

but jinyoung had more pressing matters to attend to, jackson & his thighs would have to wait a little longer.  
slipping out the room with a new pair of jeans, jinyoung quickly gets ready in a black mesh shirt that sparkles in night, his ripped jeans and applies just a hint of khol around his eyes. enough to let it be known that it's there. he picks up a bottle of red lip tint and applies it lightly on his lips. he styles his hair with little effort, liking the effect of bed head he woke up with. he looks downright fuckable.

he wanted to feel pretty and dirty tonight. he wanted to be looked at and have people wondering how good his plump red lips would look around the head of their thick cocks. he wanted people to wonder if the black liner he has on would run down his pretty pale skin as he was spread wide open, getting his pretty little hole pounded over and over again. 

he had a mission tonight. he was to find the hottest boy, get both of them wasted and then get himself fucked until he was screaming nothing but filthy profanities while seeing stars.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first time working on fic, i'm going to see where this goes, please let me know your thoughts


End file.
